The present invention consists of different sized and shaped blind locks, binders, or clamps, being constructed of metal, reinforced plastics, Fiberglas or other suitable construction material, for the locking or binding two discrete construction component parts together for the purpose of prefabrication or pre-assembly, the assembly being accomplished "Blind" in the erection process, the clamps locking the opposing assemblies completely blind inasmuch as the exterior siding and interior finish already being installed, the finished components being assembled in the field at the job site. This same lock is adaptable or can be easily made adaptable to any and all construction paraphernalia such as fire walls, corners, exterior and interior walls, sills, joist hangers, lock-to plates, and the like. Each blind lock, binder, or clamp, securely locks two construction members together, without using nails, screws or glue as in conventional construction, thus allowing the construction components, which are oftimes discrete, to be manufactured in a factory or shop and later erected with ease, with the aid of a light crane, at the construction site as convenient. The size of the present blind locks can be varied to fit any size of construction materials used whether they be 2".times.4", 4".times.4", 1".times.4" or virtually all sizes and combinations of construction materials used in the prefabrication art.
The blind lock of the present invention allows the manufacturer to assemble all components in a factory, assembly line or yard and the walls may be built on an assembly line, complete with the exterior siding, insulation, electrical system, plumbing, windows, doors and interior paneling or sheetrock all in place, with the exceptions of the exterior corner trim and the interior corner trim and base molding.
Thus the construction walls are bound, or locked, together "blind", that is, away from the permanent site of the house or building (i.e., the interior finish and the exterior finish can both be applied previous to assembly of the adjoining or intersecting walls so long as they are not permanently attached within 16 inches of one of the framing members) so as to enable them to be built in a yard or a plant, instead of "stick-built" and nailed together on the job site, which was and still is the customary practice.
The present lock will start gripping at a dimension of 11/2 inches thickness of lumber (or other suitable construction material) to compensate for different dimensions in normal lumberyard surfaced lumber which varies from 11/2 to 15/8 inches thickness. If this compensation is not made, a looseness around the teeth in the lock will develop after an earthquake or severe high winds. By springing to the 15/8 inch dimension, the lock will compensate for this difference in thickness in commercial lumberyard surfaced lumber and, regardless of the dimension, will maintain a constant pressure under all conditions. Under severe stress this pressure becomes even greater in its gripping power; and yet at the time of erection, the blind lock, clamp, or binder, will easily spring into a clamped position and maintain that position at all times, albeit with greater pressure for a firmer grip and thus even greater safety under the severe strain of an earthquake or high winds. When sheet metal is used, depending on the gauge of the sheet metal it will surpass all building construction safety standards (12 gauge, approximately one hundred twenty-five thousandths inch thickness) of ASTM-A galvanized mild steel.
When 16-18 gauge galvanized steel is used in the construction of the present locking device, slight differences in the gauge of the material are used, depending only on the design of the lock, in determining the actual gauge to be chosen by the workman.
Major components of the invention include an inner partition lock, a concrete sill anchor, a concrete sill anchor corner retainer, a subfloor sill anchor, an exterior/interior partition corner stud lock, a stud lock itself, a top plate lock, a mudsill anchor and wall spreader, and a continuous lock with sheetrock return.